1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cable cutter apparatus wherein the same may be inserted through limited openings to sever cables such as battery cables for use by emergency personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art structure is indicated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,682; 4,524,549; 4,639,576; 4,558,584; and 4,779,342.
Subsequent to and coincident with accident, vehicular batteries, and more particularly their cables, must be severed inasmuch as short circuits, spilled fuel, and the like provides for accidental explosion, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a cable cutting structure of an elongate narrow construction to permit the severing of cables within confined quarters such as in motor vehicles and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.